


I Knew It Was You

by chubleokumi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years!Takumi, Picnic!Leo, fat!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: In some ways it’d seem impossible to tell one Hero from their duplicates, but for Takumi, finding his Leo was quite simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a) longer and b) posted for the picnic banner, but it’s here for Leo’s birthday instead!

“How did you know it was me?” The question was innocent enough, asked under a gently breeze and the soft shadow of a forest canopy. They were sitting on a soft blanket that Felicia had so graciously provided as an apology for her cooking having destroyed the kitchen Leo had requested to use. 

“Um...” Takumi’s face was pink, “you were... you’ve been the only Leo who has been this, uh...”

“Big?” Leo easily finished Takumi’s sentence, a small smile quirking at his lips, “come now, Takumi, why are you being so flustered about this here while back home you were so open and unashamed about it?”

“Hey! How do you even know I’m your Takumi?” While he was flustered, Takumi did want to know. He hadn’t been wrong- even with some versions of Leo being from post-war times and being clearly out of shape, none were quiet this... round. Picking Leo out had been easy- especially more so when another had been summoned in the exact same outfit, but with none of the weight. This was his Leo. 

“I’ve seen you in this outfit before,” Leo hummed simply. 

“But there was another of me in this same uniform-“

“Not with a Nohrian crest stitched into the hem of your collar,” Leo smiles softly, “and he didn’t greet me as kindly as you. You know, you’re being so uptight about our relationship even though we’re practically married. Have I lost you to someone else in this magical realm?” While Leo’s tone was light, Takumi knew how serious he was being. They had seen that sort of heartbreak among other Heroes- it wasn’t impossible to think it could happen to them too. 

“I’ve just been thinking about us, is all...” Takumi said, looking towards the basket practically overfilled with all sorts of sandwiches and treats Leo had made for the two of them to share. Was this sort of thing still alright now that they were being called to battle once more?

“I wasn’t joking when I said you were the largest to be summoned. Quite literally, Leo, you are the fattest person in this camp. I know the reason is because we’re from a timeline years away from our war while others were pulled straight from the middle of their own, but it still leaves me wondering... if we enjoy this so much, why are we the outliers? Is it wrong of me to have pushed you so hard when we first began courting? A-and of course there’s always my worry of if you’ll be sent home over this. I know Kiran said you’re alright to stay for now, but we don’t have as much room in the castle as-“ 

Takumi was interrupted with a finger to his lips and a soft look from Leo. He rummaged around in the basket before taking half a sandwich and setting it into Takumi’s hand. 

“I will tell you what I told you before, back when we started all this,” Leo said, his voice soothing in that way Takumi had missed so much, “I am making this decision in sound mind. I made it years ago when we fell in love, and I will stand by it now. I love you, Takumi, and everything that comes with loving you too.”

Takumi felt his blush darken at Leo’s soft words, his heart fluttering in the same way it always did when Leo acted so sweet like this. Of course this was his Leo- no one else had been so kind to him yet. 

“Now, my dear Takumi,” Leo hummed, shifting once more so he could sit closer to him, “would you please help me finish this lunch I packed? I was quite rudely interrupted by being summoned here and haven’t really had a decent meal since.”

“Of course,” Takumi nodded, a hand on Leo’s thigh as he leaned over to feed him, “anything for you, my Leo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic!Leo gets spoiled by not just one Takumi, but two

“So you’re saying… that was on purpose?” Takumi asked, staring at a copy of himself. Or was he the copy? Technically it was neither and both, but that really wasn’t the concern right now. Askr was all kinds of confusing, simplified by the fact that he had found his Leo relatively quickly, expounded upon because he had found another Takumi and Leo in a much stranger situation.

“Yes, completely on purpose,” the other Takumi said. He was in his traditional New Years outfit, the only difference being the Nohrian crest stitched into various sections of the outfit- the collar, the scarf, even alongside the hem of his kimono. “What you have to understand is, our war has been over for years. Nearly a decade. Leo and I are married in every way except on paper, and that’s just because we were making sure our the peace between Nohr and Hoshido wasn’t going to be broken so easily.”

“No, I understand that,” Takumi said, shaking his head. He went quiet as a few other Heroes passed, watching them closely before leaning in and whispering to himself- his other self, “I just don’t get how he got so… so big. I’ve seen Heroes with post-war bodies here, but he’s…”

“He let himself go? I assume that’s the nicest way to put it, but… I was wondering that myself, too,” New Years Takumi muttered before setting a hand on the shoulder of his younger self, “why don’t you come and see for yourself. I’ve also got my own questions.”

“Like if this is something that all Takumi’s like?”

“Exactly. And if it’s something all Leo’s like, or if I just got extremely lucky,” He smiled, patting Takumi’s shoulder, “We can keep it tame, if you like- just some light stuffing and Leo whining about how full he is.”

When Takumi sputtered, face red and eyes wide, his older self knew this had to be a shared trait. So embarrassed over such a small idea… maybe this was why Niles liked to tease him so badly- it was a little fun. 

“Y-yeah,” Takumi finally spit out, “yeah, just… light stuff… tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Out near the picnic grounds,” New Years Takumi explained, “Leo has a pretty good barrier spell to keep out any unwanted guests, and I’ll be sure we have a good sized lunch packed. Not that it’s necessary- Leo knows how to conjure food as well.” Seeing the wide-eyed look again, he snickered, “You’re right, he didn’t get that size just from a few extra feasts. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Y-yeah…”

\--

“You invited another version of yourself… out here?” Leo asked with a grumble, his arms wrapped around Takumi as they slowly made their way to the picnic area. He was thankful for his horse, but also for the strange bit of static magic that Askr had cast upon them during their summoning. Leo and Takumi had already had a few excursions like this, but Leo hadn’t seemed to gain a single pound. No matter, he had spells for that, but it was nice to know he could afford to abuse his capacity for binging more frequently.

“Yes, why is that so hard to understand?” Takumi asked, leaning back against his husband, “I’m curious to see if it’s just a me thing, or a… ‘me’ thing, I guess. He seemed pretty into the idea when I brought it up.”

“Great, another persistent set of hands to shove food into my mouth,” Leo was grumbling, but the blush on his cheeks was strong enough he was certain Takumi could feel it. He was going to love this.

They reached the picnic area soon enough, thankful to see it empty, and continued on lesser worn path to their own little private spot. It was a small clearing, enough for one set of bodies and their picnic basket, but Takumi liked the cramped space. It was an excuse to get closer to Leo.

Upon their arrival they saw Takumi standing awkwardly on his own, his arms crossed and what could have been a permanent blush staining his cheeks. He was in his original armor, letting Leo know this was a Takumi from closer to their war. At least he knew this one also had a Leo he was intimate with- it would have been even stranger had his husband invited a Takumi from a timeline where Corrin had chosen Hoshido and he had never met Leo.

“Ah, you did decide to show,” his husband called from the front of the horse, Leo feeling a bit tongue-tied himself. Takumi had gotten more bold with age, still prone to fits of childish stubbornness, but hearing him sound so confident made Leo wonder if he was putting on an act just to seem like he was actually more put together than he was. 

“I- I wasn’t going to decline your invitation,” the younger Takumi said, unable to keep his eyes on Leo for long, “it would have been rude…”

“Wow, are you sure we’re all from a similar timeline?” Leo asked after getting off his horse, pausing a moment to catch his breath, “I don’t remember you having such manners when we first began courting.” Being on the receiving end of two Takumi-glares was a strange feeling, but Leo laughed nonetheless.

It didn’t take long to set up the blanket and basket with the three of them there, and as Leo took his seat across from his husband and the other Takumi, he could already feel an excitement building under all of his nerves. The younger Takumi still looked nervous, his legs folded under him and hands bunched into fists on his knees, but his husband had a warm smile on his face as he opened the basket and began to lay food out, slapping lightly at Leo’s hand when he reached for a parfait.

“No, you’re getting spoiled today,” he said, looking back at the other Takumi, “we’re going to feed you until you tell us to stop, and then we’ll probably feed you some more.” The blush on Leo’s face was matched by the other Takumi, who then spoke up.

“Wait- s-so soon? I mean, we just got here-” he was cut off by the same parfait Leo had reached for being handed to him, Leo’s husband smiling lightly.

“This is what you wanted to see, right?” New Years Takumi asked, taking a dish into his own hands and going to sit beside Leo, “you’re never going to know exactly how it feels if you don’t participate.”

Leo took the bite offered to him, eyelids drooping at the flavor of the meal, and let out a soft sigh. He felt his belly rumble in what felt like appreciation, a hand dropping to cup his bulk, and he opened his mouth again, eager for the next bite. 

Takumi continued to feed him, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek every now and again as they worked through the plate, but it wasn’t until he was nearly done, scraping up what was left, that the other Takumi approached. He was clearly nervous, glancing up at Leo rather than looking him in the eye. Leo let out a soft sigh, reaching his hand out and setting it on his arm. His Takumi looked oh so similar when they first began all this, and that was all the reassurance he needed that this would go alright.

“You won’t hurt me,” Leo said gently, hoping his gaze was as soft as his words, “I asked for this, time and time again. I didn’t get this big on accident, alright? Just… think of this as a trial run. You can feed me all you want, and your Leo never has to find out. You never have to be ashamed of this.”

Takumi was silent, a spoonful of yogurt and berries gripped tightly in his hand, and it was clear he wanted to have some sort of snappy response. Leo supposed they probably weren’t to the point of being so soft with each other yet, but that made this all the sweeter. The cherry on top was literal, as Takumi finally leaned forward, arm outstretched, and fed Leo the bite of food. Leo smiled as he chewed, watching the anxious look melt from Takumi’s face as he scooped another bite and offered it to Leo, suddenly seeming eager to please. 

Leo, of course, was very pleased. His husband was right- he was going to get spoiled today. As soon as the parfait was done, Takumi had gone to find something else to feed Leo, while his husband was back and ready for more, giving him a second to rest and drink some tea before he began offering bites of sandwiches for Leo to down. And all Leo had to do was sit and smile, rubbing his belly slowly as it was filled. 

The clearing was all but silent save for the sounds of Leo’s chewing and the shifting of fabric shifting as both Takumis moved about the clearing, picking up a variety of foods to stuff into his waiting mouth. Salads, sandwiches, cupcakes and other sweet breads were all offered to Leo and his swollen stomach. His husband was clearly enjoying this as well, stopping every now and then to press a kiss to his soft cheek or to rub lovingly at his belly, glancing over to see if the other Takumi was watching.

For the most part, it was a no. Takumi was so intent on feeding Leo, looking fascinated with every extra bite he took and plate he downed, as if he couldn’t believe someone could actually eat so much. It wasn’t until Leo- feeling uncomfortable- undid the straps on his shirt and let a sliver of his stomach show that this Takumi began to look enamored with something else.

“You’re doing fantastic,” Leo muttered after finishing a tomato, reaching up to grab Takumi’s wrist, slowly licking his fingers clean. That always seemed to work on his husband, and the shuttering breath that this Takumi slowly released was proof it had gotten to him as well, “You should feel how big you’re making me, hm?”

“N-no- I-” Takumi was flustered, his hand still caught in Leo’s grip but also unwilling to pull away, “I- y-you’re not-”

“You don’t have to be nervous, remember?” Leo hummed. With his free hand he pulled his shirt up, his other pulling Takumi’s hand down and setting it on his rounded stomach, “You should know how this feels, if you’re trying to figure out if you like this, right?”

Takumi was silent, mouth agape as Leo pressed his hand against him before letting go. His fingers lingered, slowly beginning to push into the pudge before Takumi brought his other hand over and began to knead at the fat of Leo’s belly. 

Leo watched with warm eyes at Takumi continued to pinch and play with his fat, a soft moan bubbling up in his chest before he caught his husbands gaze and nodded, beginning to eat once more. It was clear the dynamic had changed once more, with Takumi playing so freely with his stuffed belly, feeling just how tight it was at the top and how it melted into the soft and doughy fat below, all while his husband continued to push more food into his open mouth, occasionally punctuating the pauses with a slow kiss and moan of his own.

“Gods I’m lucky,” Leo murmured as his Takumi took a break from feeding him, also rubbing gentle circles into his gut with a smile on his face, “having two of you to spoil me… It’ll be hard going back to just having one.”

“So greedy,” his Takumi chuckled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his stomach, “though I suppose you wouldn’t be this big if you weren’t.”

“Of course not,” Leo covered his mouth to hide a burp, looking over to watch the other Takumi and catching him staring, “are you enjoying yourself?”

“I- n-no-” it was his default response, Takumi not wanting to cave and admit that yes, this was something that he wanted so badly. After a few more stuttering words he sighed, looking away, back at all the empty plates surrounding them, and nodded, “yes, I did… thank you for inviting me to this…”

“It’s no problem,” New Years Takumi responded, giving Leo’s belly a hearty pat, “feel free to come here anytime you please. Maybe you can bring your Leo next time.”

“Hey!” Leo pouted, “I don’t need any competition, alright?”

“Sure, sure, love,” his husband snickered, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “don’t worry about it- I only have eyes for you.”

\---

“Have you seen him recently?” Leo asked, pulling in vain at his shirt as he and Takumi- his Takumi- made their way back to their shared quarters.

“Not up close, no. But I have been hearing rumors that he and his Leo are spending more time in the mess hall,” Takumi leans against Leo, wrapping his arm around Leo’s plush waist, “I think we converted them.”

“I’d be inclined to agree, but did you hear about the fresh Heroes that were summoned?” Leo asked, watching Takumi turn and shake his head, “it was you and I again- a summer pair. And I wasn’t the only one who was sporting a, um… as you’d say, a post-war body.”

“Are you saying I was…?” When Leo nodded, Takumi felt himself flush, leaning against Leo again rather than continuing to stare at him, “I never even considered that… you’re the one who’s been so eager to stuff himself. I guess I have gained a little just from snacking during your meals, but you’re saying this was noticeable?”

“I’m saying we were the same size,” Leo smirked, pausing outside their door and taking Takumi’s hands in his own, “So… what do you say. We switch places tomorrow?”

There was a long sigh, Takumi refusing to look at Leo even as he squeezed his hands, before finally speaking up again, “I… guess that’s only fair, hm?”

Leo smiled and leaned forward, punctuating the question with a kiss, “yes… thank you, my Takumi.”


End file.
